the_bubbles_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Bandit
NAME HERE is a member of the Enforcers. His origin and species unknown, Bandit was seemingly abandoned in the Northern village of planet Oranov as a kit and was discovered by a nearby travelling Cobra Bubbles and Isaac Bubbles. The duo adopted the young animal following a misunderstanding between the raccoon and the village people, giving him the nickname Bandit. Biography Early Life Birth The exact time to which Bandit was born is unknown, due to the differing manner in which time operates in the to a pair of Chronocyons' in the middle of a war between them and Captain Clockwork's pirate crew attempting to steal their protected time chamber which would allow them to manipulate time from every possible angle. With his physiological powers disabled and sent to Earth to live out his life as a normal Earth raccoon, he arrives in 1700s Venice as another safety precaution, though the events of his encounter with Isaac are manipulated by a third-party from the very beginning of his escape. Rescued by Cobra and Isaac Encountering Cobra There he meets Isaac who he is at first indifferent to but not against. Nursed back to health and given a place beside them, he adopts the title of 'Bandit'. Forces acting outside of their own control propelled their meeting together. Enforcers Chronological Capture by Clockwork Sometime after the Enforcers incident, Bandit returned alongside Cobra and Isaac at the new Sunset Valley. *COMING SOON* Personality '' "You know, ."―Bandit In light of his hugely flawed and contradictory persona, Bandit is a personable, earnest, intelligent and considerate character. He is characterised as a mild-mannered, mature and level-headed individual with a strong witty sense of humour, consistently forced to make difficult choices which challenge him to maintain his moral integrity unlike other more morally ambiguous characters. More often than not, this leads him to display various heroic traits despite being abject to the idea of "heroics". During combat, while he is tactful and resourceful, Bandit can also be aggressive though remains in reasonable boundaries that make him less violent compared to the other Enforcers, who are more willing to use brutal violence as means to an end - an ideal he largely disagrees with. Bandit's intelligence is exceedingly high, enabling him to form and execute complex plans and strategies that showcase his sharp and strategic nature. Bandit also relies on these skills, both natural and learnt, to outsmart opponents and excel in the art of stealth and infilitration, playing a more effective role as a strategist behind the scenes over that of the combat-heavy frontlines, though still willingly engages on that front. While held back by the physical attributes of his physiology, Bandit has never found his size or general appearance a flaw, having adapted to his physiology over the years. Additionally, he is only able to use his Chronocyon powers in certain environments. Though initially reluctant to admit his search for a sense of belonging, Bandit eventually became more open to showing how deeply he cares for his friends, a vulnerable value shared by those he is surrounded by. Bandit is most notably exceedingly attached to Isaac Bubbles, who he firstly shared severe differences with before the two later reconciled. They eventually became extremely close friends and, arguably, lifelong companions, in spite of their opposite personalities, values and ideas, developing an almost inseparable, brother-like bond as equals over time. Their care, loyalty and respect towards each other has shown to overcome their conflicts, with Bandit's unwavering honesty and perceptive mind helping repair the fractures between them. Much of this also applies to Bandit's other relationships, holding many people in high esteem and defence even in cases proving such praise to be an overwhelming error of judgement. Even after the events of Chronological, Bandit is often introspective, erratic and anxious, his past search for meaning and identity meaning that he remains emotionally and mentally confused to certain degrees, often to the point of affecting his confidence and ethics severely. The resulting ill-temper makes him unbalanced and absent-minded at seemingly random intervals. Furthermore, Bandit's stray view of existence as finite during this adds to his self-destruction. As a result, Bandit unconsciously hinders himself, jeopardizing his relationships as well as damaging the virtues close to him significantly, of which he has attained over time. As he is more inward-focussed and thus self-critical, Bandit can also turn rather stubborn, selfish or callous. Moreover, Bandit punishes himself with contempt for not handling responsibilities even beyond his control, to the extent of losing his rationale, hinting, like Cobra Bubbles and Wulfric Elderkin before, that he could succumb to darker impulses. Nonetheless, Bandit prevails with some difficulty. To this extent, it could be interpreted in several ways that Bandit is a balance for the relationship and personality of Cobra and Isaac as well as a key driving force in stabilising the uneven and broken members of the Enforcers. Relationships Family *Mother *Father Allies *The Enforcers (Team/Family) **Cobra Bubbles - Leader **Isaac Bubbles - Best friend **Vendra Kalani ** **Wulfric Elderkin *Cosmic Sea **Tritanzanian ***The Person ***Orlando the orc ***Tim the Dwarf *Dragon's Nebula **Istarian ***The Thinker ***Mary **Imwedix ***Stacy *Time Lords **The Doctor *Extra-Terrestrial Defence (Organisation) **Natalie Ashworth *Dan *Ria *Dane Enemies *Puppetmaster † *Captain Powers and Abilities Powers *'Chronocyon Physiology': Bandit possessed the abilities, mannerisms and appearance to that of the Chronocyons such as their brown-grey coats insulating against cold weather, sharp eyesight and acute sense of smell. These traits are also specifically attributed to the Procyon genus, specifically raccoons, due to the Chronocyons being the great ancestors of the Procyonidae family. **'Enhanced Agility': As a Chronocyon, Bandit is able to stand on his two legs and move more humanely (though with superior agility) whilst retaining the agility of other Procyonidae. He can go between one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, jump and run long distances, peform back-flips and numerous other body positions using a combination of bodily coordination, balance, reflexes, speed and strength. **'Improved Strength': Though still severely limited by his slight enhancement in durability, Bandit's strength allows him to carry a variety of items such as weapons and tools in addition to being able to attack more fiercely with his claws. **'Improved Durability': Bandit's durability is slightly furthered, helping him survive attacks typically capable of killing an average human such as explosions, though he is still vulnerable to most dangerous and deadly attacks. **'Sharp Senses': Much of Bandit's senses are heightened beyond human level: his enhanced sense of smell helps him detect subtle smells around him as well as identify the approach of others; his broad auditory range perceives tones outside most other hearing ranges including more subtle sounds via vibrations; the sharpness of his eyesight is beyond that of most other species, and the hyper sensitive nature of his paws help him to identify objects before touching them with vibrissae locate above his paws. **'Night Vision': Bandit has excellent night vision. The reflective layer in the lens of his eyes magnifies images of nearby objects, making them also glow red in the dark. Furthermore, Chronocyon vision is binocular giving them depth perception and allowing the ability to distinguish colours. **'Climbing': With the immense dexterity of the Chronocyons, Bandit can effortlessly move along angled/vertical surfaces such as trees, walls etc. with great speed and balance (see enhanced agility for further expansion.) **'Environmental Adaptation': Able to survive in various environments, Bandit easily adapts to tolerating a wide array of climates and radiation, scarcity in food or water, etc. and even brief exposures to atmospheric pressure and space. **'Enhanced Swimming': Chronocyons are strong swimmers and Bandit is no exception, capable of swimming with an average speed of about 5 km/h (3mph) and staying in the water for several hours. **'Enhanced Speed': Because of his short legs, Bandit is faster than the average human, with his top speed over short distances being 16 to 24 km/h (10 to 15 mph). He has used his speed in various situations, such as to escape gunfire or outrunning people in a chase. **'Extended Lifespan': Due to being a Chronocyon, Bandit will age very slowly with most of lives predicted to live up to 5,000 years. *Time Manipulation ''(Note: For more on the collective powers of the Chronocyons, check out its respective page.) Abilities *'Advanced Intelligence': In spite of being a Chronocyon, Bandit is naturally extremely intelligent, particularly in the fields of tactics and infiltration. He is highly cognitive and perceptive and able to perform extremely complex tasks. *'Expert Tactician': Boosted by his intelligence, Bandit is a natural strategist, allowing him to make advanced strategies and complex plans before and during combat even with minimal resources, as well as being capable of changing them according to the needs of the situation. *'Master Marksman': Bandit is ambidextrous and has great skills in handling all sorts of weapons throughout the universe. He is able to fly into the air with his jetpack and attack enemies with adept aim. *'Enhanced Stealth': Bandit possesses natural extensive skill and knowledge in the ways of stealth permitted by his short size and body, used as an advantage for the art of infiltration and evasion. Often this results in him staying out of the action as he is at a severe disadvantage compared to others. *'Tinkerer': When utilizing his dexterity and sparse knowledge of engineering, Bandit serves to help as an effective assistant to Wulfric in the handling, modification and construction of equipment, gadgetry and weaponry. Despite this, he is mostly unskilled in the fields of engineering. *'Light Sleeper': Due to his ancestry and their similar abilities, including being nocturnal, Bandit can be a heavy sleeper. *'Multilingual': Over the years Bandit has been shown to be capable of speaking and understand his own native language as well as other alien languages such as Tantalog without the use of standard universal translator. Equipment Body *'Sharp Claws': Bandit has sharp claws that he occasionally uses to attack with and use for a variety of other things. *'Sharp Teeth': Bandit has sharp teeth that he occasionally uses to attack with. *'Paws': Though lacking opposable thumbs, Bandit's anthropomorphism allows an additional layer of use to his paws, which can slip easily through small cracks, doors and the like. Weapons *'Dure-X 376': A refined Federation plasma cannon, the Dure-X 376 is a laser gun modified by Wulfric Elderkin, improving its aim and providing the user with harmful but non-lethal gunfire. It is a common gun used by Bandit. Items *'Jet-pack': Designed by Wulfric Elderkin, this jet-pack propels Bandit into the air allowing him to hover and fly. This helps Bandit not only able to fight from the ground, but from above - providing increased mobility in combat. *'Backhook': Bandit's utility vest is designed with an electromagnet that allows any items such as his jet-pack or a weapon to be hooked onto his back. This can prove useful for increased mobility in battle. Trivia *Bandit was originally just going to be an ordinary raccoon but was altered because the creator felt that Bandit needed a bit more of a history and background to evolve the character and make him interesting. In addition, it would allow him to introduce new lore and characters. The previous origin was a cliched mutation, which was not at all original nor compelling. *The name 'Bandit' is akin to that of the appearance of a normal raccoon and a name some are even addressed to by humans, due to their notoriety for thieving. *As he is related to the genus, Bandit can be seen washing his paws before eating along with other subtle mannerisms reminiscent of his species. *Bandit has an affinity for cherry and intermixed 'neapolitan' ice cream. **Whenever Isaac has dessert, Bandit takes the chocolate flakes from his vanilla ice-cream much to his chagrin.